


The Cliffs of Delphi: Twins

by GreyLiliy



Series: The Cliffs Of Delphi [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, M/M, Sexual Situations, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots and Short Works that feature Kaon and his Twin Lovers</p><p>(As the Twins are Fan Characters, I've decided to keep the bulk of their work separate from the rest of the Cliffs' fics. As such, shorts in this may vary timeline wise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliffs of Delphi: Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothinsel/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon meets a young man who might just work as a proper stand in for Tarn in the University Hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M for Sexual Situations, references to Kaon’s lust for his adopted father, and implied past non-consensual sexual relations.

He smelled like Tarn.

Kaon inhaled the scent of Tarn’s chosen cologne. A smell recorded in his memories since he was a child, and foreign to his University halls so far away from home. It was an unpopular brand, Tarn the only person Kaon had ever met who dared to wear it. He supposed the combination of sassafras and rockrose was too much for some men.

However, the lingering scent beneath this particular smell of cologne was different than Tarn’s earthy musk. It was something lighter, and with a different tone than Tarn. It reminded Kaon of warm cinnamon. Cologne couldn’t fool Kaon’s nose for a moment, but it would at least make it easier to pretend.

Kaon concentrated on the cologne, blocking out the rest of it.

"You’re rather bold," Kaon said in response to something or other that had been said. He had hardly been paying attention to the other student (or even a younger professor, perhaps?). It had been a pick up line, most likely. “But then, I rather like men with a bit of cheek.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” He said. Kaon could hear the man breathing a step away, and reached his hand out to tap the back of his knuckles against the stranger. His knuckles hit a belt, and his heart picked up.

The man was tall like Tarn, too.

Kaon bit the inside of his lip. Christmas may have been a disaster with Tarn overreacting to his ‘practice’ sessions, but if he was getting under Tarn’s skin—it was worth it. Tarn had to be jealous to have been so angry. Surely that was it. Kaon was already nineteen for goodness sake! There was no way Tarn was angry he was having sex all by itself. Jealousy was the only answer. Kaon would just bide his time until the older man was ready.

Until then, this might be as close as he was ever going to get, wasn’t it? Why waste the opportunity?

"Have we met?" Kaon asked, pushing the long end of his blindfold over his shoulder. "I don’t seem to remember you in any of my classes."

"You wouldn’t have," he said. Kaon heard a slight thump as the man presumedly leaned against the corridor wall. The shuffle of fabric followed. His clothes were some cheap brand, and the coarse fabric made Kaon’s nose twitch. He had Tarn’s taste in cologne, but he couldn’t get a better suit? The man continued, “I’m an accounting major."

Well that explained the poor choice in clothes.

"And what would the accounting major like with this little old music major, I wonder," Kaon said, rubbing the tips of his fingers together.

As if Kaon didn’t know.

His reputation was rather infamous in this school. ‘Everyone got one try.’ That was the rule of thumb. Kaon would sleep with anyone once, and that was their one shot. Kaon would occasionally see someone more than once, but it was far and few between. Even if with that, he had no shortage of suitors. And the stranger approaching him would be no exception.

At least this one smelled nice.

“From your flirty tone, and smirk that just spread across your face, I imagine you already know,” he said. Kaon felt him lean a little closer, and held his breath for a moment. So close, it was impossible to ignore the scent that belonged only to this stranger. “I’d very much like to get to know you better.”

“And here I thought you were going to be above skipping around the bush,” Kaon said, reaching out and tugging the edge of the man’s school jacket. Maybe if he was decent in the sack, Kaon would send him a new suit. Whatever he was wearing was a tragedy. “What a shame.”

“Couldn’t hurt to be a little polite about it,” he said. The man leaned closer and whispered. “But if you really want to jump straight to the chase, there’s a closet about ten feet down the hall we could use.”

Kaon perked up, and released his suit jacket. “And back to the bold. You’re going to confuse me at this rate.”

“So would that be a yes, or a no?” he asked. Kaon heard him swallow, bit his lip to stop from chuckling. He was nervous! How cute. The man asked, “Hate to waste both of our time if you’re just teasing.”

“Why not?” Kaon said, moving away and down the hall. He trailed his hand along the wall, counting the doors until he hit the closet. “Everyone gets one.”

“So I’ve heard,” the man said. His breath picked up, and Kaon heard him tap to catch up. “And was counting on.”

Of course he was.

Kaon popped into the closet, and let him shut the door behind them. It was hard to read this man. Was he experienced and just nervous because it was famous rich little Kaon? Or was he inexperienced and had no idea what he was doing? Kaon supposed it didn’t matter much in the end. He’d bent over for far worse than a bold accounting major.

Having done this many times before, Kaon felt for the wall and braced. At this point, most could hardly wait and he’d be pressed against the wall sooner than later. Kaon breathed in, concentrating on the deep root and floral scent of the cologne.

It would be so easy to pretend this time—

Kaon felt fingers on his chin, and his head was tilted back. Chapped lips met his, and he hummed. The stranger embraced him, kissing him harder and pressing him up against the wall in a way that he hadn’t been expecting. He reached down, and put his hands on the sides of Kaon’s thighs, and lifted him up high.

He was set down on top of the edge of a box, and grabbed the man’s shoulders as he continued to kiss and feel up Kaon’s thighs. A romantic, tall, accountant with Tarn’s taste in cologne.

What were the odds?

Kaon moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his hands around the broad shoulders. This was almost too good. Kaon couldn’t afford to give this stranger any unwanted ideas of future engagements. Best to break him now, really. Kaon bit the man’s lip, and said, “As nice as that was, I do wish you’d hurry up with it. We’ve got class soon.”

“So we do,” he chuckled. He pecked Kaon on the cheek one more time, and Kaon felt his lips part into a grin on his cheek. “I’ll be more than happy to comply.”

Kaon leaned back as the man’s rough hands found his belt and started to undo the latch. He settled between Kaon’s thighs, forcing his legs apart, and Kaon held the man’s shoulders. He was exposed after a few quick tugs of a button, and his pants were shimmied down enough to give access.

The man kissed him on the neck, and used his thumb to rub up and down Kaon’s belly. The hand traveled lower, and Kaon breathed in and out, readying himself for the pain that might be coming. Kaon could never tell until they were nearly splitting him in half whether or not they had half a clue of what they were doing. And getting someone to stop after they’d started was near impossible, painful or not.

Not that he minded. Surely anything with Tarn would be equally as painful, so Kaon was more than prepared for it. Maybe he’d even learn to like it one day, especially if it made Tarn happy. Kaon could bear this—

“Ah!” Kaon yelped, covering his mouth and jerking back hard.

The man’s head was between his legs, his mouth hot and burning as it surrounded Kaon. The man squeezed Kaon’s thigh hard, keeping the knee from smacking him in the head. Kaon hunched over, clinging tightly to the man’s bag and squirming. He’d been expecting about everything but that. Kaon wriggled as he kept going, finally realizing why so many men wanted Kaon on his knees all the time. It felt good.

Kaon dug his fingers tightly into that wretchedly coarse fabric, and wriggled on whatever he was sitting on. It rocked slightly as he breathed in and out. Kaon hated the sounds he was making. Moans and gasping for more. He was begging like a dog, and how dare this man make him do that! Kaon groaned, and nuzzled the man’s hair when he did something with his tongue that made Kaon’s mind forget what it was even thinking.

“Like that?” The man whispered, taking a quick break from his enthusiastic work. He kissed the inside of Kaon’s thigh, and had the nerve to chuckle. “Any requests while I’m down here?”

“Get inside me,” Kaon demanded, practically hissing. He grabbed the man’s hair, and yanked the head back. Kaon kissed him hard on the face, hitting his cheek the first time. He corrected, and attacked the man’s mouth, ignoring the taste of himself on his lips. Kaon refused to be finished off that way. They were going to do this properly or not at all! Kaon growled, “Right now.”

The man’s voice was hoarse as he kissed back hard. He grabbed the sides of Kaon’s face, and dug his fingers into the back of his neck. He whispered, “Yes,” and Kaon nearly melted.

Ready and willing, the man hauled Kaon up and against the wall into a more comfortable position. He wasted no time following orders, and Kaon’s back was against the wall in a much more familiar fashion. He groaned with every needy thrust, more in control with the other man losing his breaths. It was much better when the other man was the one moaning and pleading for Kaon to move with him.

Though, Kaon still wanted to hit him for being good at this, too!

The bastard was so damned attentive. Hands and fingers digging into every place they could reach. A hot mouth kissing his mouth and neck, and even a peck here or two across his blindfold. Warm, desperate, and always with that blasted scent of cinnamon ruining the illusion of Tarn that the cologne should have brought.

He even let Kaon finish first.

Kaon was clutching helplessly, limb and fully satisfied as the other man followed a minute or two after. Kaon clung to him, and pet the back of his current partner’s hair.

“You’re rather good at that,” Kaon said, breathing heavily. “Don’t let it get to your head, but easily the best I’ve had at this school.”

“Glad to hear,” he said, gasping for air. He rested his forehead against Kaon’s and hummed happily. “Does that mean I get a round two at a later date?”

“And what makes you think that you deserve that,” Kaon asked, licking the side of his lip. “You were good, but you really think you’re good enough to get more than your one shot?”

“I’ve got an ace up my sleeve to guarantee it,” he said, laughing and kissing Kaon hard on the mouth again.

“And what’s that?” Kaon said, cursing himself as his hands slid up his shoulders to wrap back around his strong neck.

The man leaned in, bringing with it a fresh burst of that nostalgic scent and cologne. Kaon clutched harder as he whispered, “I have a twin.”


End file.
